Fixtures are generally used in the formation of concrete structures, such as foundations, in order to cause the structure to assume and maintain a desired shape and form. For example, when forming a railroad crossing signal foundation, workmen typically construct a fixture having a predetermined shape and size in order to ensure that the foundation conforms to federal guidelines and regulations. This type of fixture is usually constructed by nailing together several pieces of wood in a generally rectangular or square shape. One or more wooden planks (e.g., two-by-fours) are nailed to the top of the fixture in order to hold cantilever bolts that are integrated into the foundation and used to attach the railroad crossing signal to the foundation. The fixture is placed over a hole that is dug into the ground, and the concrete is poured into the hole through the fixture. As concrete fills the fixture, the sides of the fixture are usually hit repeatedly with a hammer or other device in order to vibrate the concrete and remove air bubbles and other potential defects from the foundation. After the concrete solidifies, the fixture is pulled apart and separated. Each time the fixture has to be used, the pieces of wood must be nailed together again. As a result of this process, a typical wooden fixture receives a great deal of wear and tear, and will only provide a few uses before it must be replaced. Furthermore, the process of reconstructing the fixture after each use is undesirably time consuming. Moreover, the concrete vibrating methods used with this type of fixture (e.g., pounding the fixture with a hammer) are often ineffective and leave air bubbles and defects within the foundation.
It is therefore desirable to provide a new and improved fixture for forming railroad crossing signal foundations, which is easy to use, remove from a foundation, and reuse, and which forms an improved railroad crossing signal foundation with substantially fewer air bubbles and defects.